Un merodeador nunca se enamora
by Ann-thennath
Summary: ¿Sirius enamorado? ¡Por Dios esto es un sueño! Un merodeador nunca se enamora. JS, el balance perfecto.[¡Slash!] están advertidos


El primer capitulo es un poco corto, a medida que avance los capítulos Irán aumentando, Gracias por detenerse a leer.

**Un merodeador nunca se enamora**

**1. Por primera vez. **

Resumen: _¿Sirius enamorado¡Por Dios esto es un sueño! Un merodeador nunca se enamora. J/S, el balance perfecto. _

Su mirada se perdió, la sonrisa se marchito y entre suspiros un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises gimió. Mirando entre el montón de árboles al único que recibía la luz solar. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad, que solo se mostraba en la mañana.

Como en todos los amaneceres en los que su cerebro no parecía recibir el suficiente oxigeno, se encontraba parado frente a la ventana. Admirando el trámite en que el sol parecía renacer de las montañas. Los pinos parecían adquirir un tono verde cenizo tan hermoso que a Sirius solo le inspiraba paz.

Contorneaba ese momento, pero mas que eso le encantaba la luz del sol. Le hacia recordar que aun vivía y que al menos… la sonrisa de "él" estaría ahí.

-James…- susurro, mirando a la cama contigua, donde unas largas cortinas carmesí, le impedían la vista de la única persona que estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Su mejor amigo… el que había estado con el en tantas dichas y derrotas, SU James, el primer y único amor que aun no se había quitado de la cabeza. De su estúpida cabezota. Y lo intentaba ¡vaya que lo había intentado! Pero su mente de forma automática solo se dirigía a él.

En sus miradas, en sus sonrisas, en sus cabellos, en su piel… Todo él era perfecto… ¡hasta sus conversaciones lo eran! Pero NO tenía que hablarle, NO tenía que mirarle a cada segundo preguntándose que estaría haciendo, NO tenía que hacer esos contactos tan deseados, pero simplemente no podía, porque cada día se volvía como respirar, y si no lo sentía, estaba seguro, moría ahí mismo.

Lanzo un suspiro y se encamino hacia la cama de él, tan rápido como se dio cuenta que su deseo por verlo era como un imán.

Deslizo sus dedos sobre la cortina, y teniendo el cuidado de no despertarlo se infiltro dentro, sintiendo una punzada de culpa.

Dormía placido, tan tranquilo como si a su lado no existirán los problemas. Tan indiferente a que el, Sirius Black, babeaba por cada uno de sus cabellos. Lo miro un momento, hipnotizado por su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados. Como no deseo en ese momento caer en él y besar esos labios finos, tan seguro de que sabrían dulces y que se amoldarían tan bien a los suyos.

Camino con lentitud los pasos que los separaban hasta instalarse frente a él, mirarlo tan sumido en sus sueños y querer acompañarlo en sus nubes invisibles y arco iris endurecidos. Quería estar con él, aunque fuera en los sueños más infantiles.

Le recorrió con su dedo todo el rostro, como comprobó era tan suave como imaginaba, se sentía tentado a besarlo pero con un movimiento apresurado en su cara, se negó de inmediato.

No quería despertarlo y mucho menos hallarse en una situación que pusiera en riesgo su amistad. Pero quería…

Movió su dedo índice hasta su mentón, sonrió. Quería visualizar en su mente cada detalle, hasta que quedara impresa para siempre. Pero ante todo quería sentir (una única vez), esos labios. Lo haría tan suave y dulce para que al mismo lo sintiera el, y no quedara ni una pista de ello.

Con lentitud acerco sus labios a los de él, sin detener su contacto en el mentón. Guiando su mirada hasta rozar sus labios y sentir su aliento. Sentirlo… por primera vez.

* * *

N/A (Nota de autor): Esta es una idea que se me vino, un día tranquilo en el que veía la televisión. El Fic ya esta terminado (en sus respectivas páginas, aquí aun falta un poco) pero debo avisar que no será tan del todo feliz, aun así aviso algo ¡si me hacen lo suficiente feliz con sus reviews tal vez lo piense mejor y el final sea completamente distinto a como lo pensaba, pero eso solo lo lograre si ustedes le dan en ese botoncito de abajo ¿lo ven? Donde dice "GO" Recibo de todo, hasta designios de lo que me voy a morir… con tan solo decir "siguelo" ya basta para mi 


End file.
